narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoto (Fire)
Background Shoto is a shinobi from Konohagakure, Shoto is head of the police force in Konohagkure. Personality Shoto has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. He genuinely wants to preserve peace in Konoha. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Shoto uses ninjutsu from Konohagakure, such as the Rasengan. Shoto also knows barrier ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Dojutsu Part I Academy Arc A ninja-hound calls the attention of a Jōnin to a passed out boy by some destroyed puppets on the outskirts of the Konohagakure, and despite the Jōnin concerns of a possible trap, The Jōnin approaches him to help, noticing the boy has a seal on his shoulder. He then decides to carry the boy into Konoha to be observed. The boy dreams back to when he was fighting the puppets. He remembers being blasted into a tree and then the rest is blank. The boy wakes up in Konoha, with The Head Of The Police Force in his room. Despite The Captain trying to ease him, the boy immediately tries to escape, but is paralysed by medicine injected in him while he was asleep, The Captain assures him that if they wanted to do anything with him, they'd already have done it. The Captain introduces himself to the boy, and thinks back to his earlier discussion with The Jōnin about the possible dangers of keeping the boy in the village. The Captain wants to personally oversee the boy. The boy then tells the Captain his name is Ryoto, The Captain then tells the boy his name is Shoto. Shoto walks Ryoto to his home, but Ryoto tries to escape. When Ryoto stops running, Shoto is there waiting for him, confusing him. At Shoto's home, His wife Rin offers Ryoto tea, Ryoto tries to remain civil. When Shoto stands up, Ryoto flips the tea cup, breaking it, trying to make a run for it. shoto dares Ryoto to try getting out of his sight, making it very clear he won't let that happen until his background is clearer to him, as it's his duty to keep the village safe. Ryoto thinks Shoto might be stronger than Code. Shoto explains to Koharu (Fire) that Ryoto (Fire) will be staying for a while. Koharu gets angry when he sees Ryoto broke the tea cup, which Anzu (Fire) made as a gift to their mother. Ryoto barely apologizes, and the boys introduce themselves to one another, cursing at each other. The next day Koharu wakes up and has to go to the bathroom, and meets Ryoto along the way, who's also going to the bathroom. Koharu says he should go first since it's his house, but Ryoto is closer to the door and curses at him, telling him to wait. Koharu grabs him by the shirt, and they almost begin fighting, but from inside the bathroom, Shoto yells at them it's occupied, and tells them to hold it until they make it to the academy. an unknown creature appears and strikes at Hana throwing her off the building. Koharu byakugan awakens in his right eye and he notices a dark aura around the figure, Udon and Choseki are able to catch their classmate Hana, but the beast sets its sights on Koharu while they helplessly dangle from the roof. Shoto arrives in time to defeat the beast with a Rasengan. A week from the Otsutsuki incident Koharu's class take their Academy Graduation exam. Koharu gets a perfect score on the written exam while all the others struggled and barely passed. Denki Fuma notes this, and finds Koharu to be a bit too confident. The next day, the class is greeted by Denki Fuma and Shoto (Fire) at a forest within the leaf village. They explain the rules of the final exam, they both put on a black bandanna. If the students can take their bandanna's they all pass, if they cant take the two bandanna's they all fail. The exam lasts a day. Koharu is unconcerned as the exam begins, Denki Fuma uses genjutsu to make a couple students go round in circles, and prepares to fight Ryoto (Fire). Shoto (Fire) knocks out a few students. Koharu doesn't want to waste time on Denki Fuma, and he goes straight for Shoto (Fire), believing there's a reason to go after Shoto first. Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto are blocked by Denki, who Ryoto decides to deal with. Koharu searches for Shoto from a tree, and baits him with a shadow clone. Denki uses shuriken against Ryoto (Fire) and the other students, but the students he had caught in genjutsu show up, having broken free. Ryoto (Fire) and the other students prepare to go all about against Denki. Koharu tries using sensory ninjutsu to locate Shoto (Fire), but fails. Shoto deliberately makes his kunai miss near Koharu, Koharu notices and engages with Shoto. Koharu employs Wind Release to send towards Shoto at high speeds, Koharu runs towards Shoto using his technique Lightning Release: Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning in hand, but is unable to break through Shoto's Barrier until he uses Lightning Release: Purple Electricity breaking the barrier zapping his father Shoto (Fire) catching him off guard snatching the bandanna and defeating Shoto.. Ryoto and the other students defeats Denki, who tells them to go ahead since his bandanna has been taken. Shoto considers Koharu to be a cut above the rest. That's when they passed. Denki congratulates them, The students celebrate. Chunin-Exam Arc Shoto (Fire) and Rin (Fire) wish Koharu good luck on the exams. Trivia *